


A Work Of Art

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Fingering, M/M, No Lube, Reality, Smut, Top Louis, blowjob, handjob, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, top!Louis, yeah i suck at tagging still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a smut where Harry is painting more art forte bus and then he takes his shirt off bc hot in te bus n then louis sees him and gets so turned on and starts kissin his neck n shit n then they are kissin n they knock over the paint and they don’t care and have painty sex oh and louis tops please I will love you loads I have been waiting to get this filled forever a few people wouldn’t do it but please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work Of Art

Harry looks intently at the blank canvas in front of him. The paints are set up neatly on the small table beside him, the carpet underneath him is covered in a tarp to prevent the colors from seeping down into the flooring. What should he paint? How about a Caribbean beach at sunset, with palm trees and blankets set out on the sand? Or how about a single rose, setting lonely on a wooden table, wilting slowly while still managing to look stunning.

What about a portrait of his boyfriend’s hands, clasped against his own, holding tightly as if he may drift away. His mind is spinning, and the last thought seems to give him more of a creative burst than the others. Harry takes the thin-haired brush and dips it in the black paint, then carefully starts to create a silhouette of the two hands together. Harry never really had the hand for drawing, but when it comes to painting, well that’s a different story.

His hand leaves light brush strokes, forming the fingers intertwined with each other. Harry sets down the small brush, then grabs one that is slightly larger. He dips it into the light peach colored paint, and starts to meld the color into the canvas. The painting is coming out to be beautiful, a true masterpiece being created by his own thoughts, his own mind. Sweat beads start to roll down his neck and they form along his forehead.

“Shit" Harry thinks to himself,"better take this off before I have a heat stroke." He sets down the brush and lifts his shirt off over his head, and he tosses it off to the side. He then returns to painting the portrait of the two hands joined together.

*****

Louis is sitting in his lawn chair, watching Niall and Liam play football while he and Zayn have subtle small talk. "Zayn, I’m thirsty as hell. You think you can grab me a soda from the fridge?" Louis knits his eyebrows when he see’s Zayn, shaking his head back and forth. “No Lou you get it I’m busy." Louis sticks his tongue out at him and stands up. Zayn, of course, was on his phone.

What does he do on there all day? He never tweets, so not Twitter, pretty sure he’s not on Tumblr. It gets annoying when Zayn can’t even do a simple favor for one of his best mates because he’s too preoccupied by his damn phone. When Louis opens the door to the flat, he can smell the scent of fresh paint and vanilla. Vanilla from those damn air fresheners that Liam insists on using to mask the odor of sweaty socks and gas. Then the paint from whatever Harry was doing.

Louis steps in, trying not to create a racket in case it distracts Harry, then stops in his tracks. Harry is slightly leaning to the right, with his eyebrows knit from concentration and his tongue poking out from between his lips. His curls are pulled back by the band on his head and his shirt is setting on the floor beside the small couch. Louis can’t help but admire at how fit and terribly sexy his boyfriend is. Louis feels a rush of desire and longing rush through his body, and he sneaks up behind Harry. He sets his head on Harry’s shoulder, then starts to kiss his neck lightly.

Harry jerks a little from the sudden touch, but then his muscles relax when he realizes who exactly it is. He sets the paintbrush down and turns around. Louis is facing him, his eyes full of lust and hunger. Lou the smashes his lips into Harry’s, and he tangles his fingers into his smooth, milky curls. Harry grabs his lover’s waist, and pulls him in closer to deepen the kiss.

Louis slips his tongue into Harry’s mouth, and his hands travel from the younger boy’s curly locks to his neck. He pulls his head down, trying to get him even closer. Harry stumbles backwards, and accidentally knocks over his paints. They both fall over into the splattered paint, and their clothes are covered in a variety of colors. Louis lift himself off of Harry and whispers seductively,"Oh, what a mess we’ve made. Better ditch the clothes."

He takes off his messy shirt and drops it onto the tarp, then unzips his black skinny jeans and slides them down to his ankles. Harry, still lying down, jerks off his sweatpants and with them went his boxers. Louis smirks at the sight below him and commands,"Flip over darling." Harry flashes him a cheeky grin, then flips over so that he’s lying on his stomach. He then gets on his hands and knees, and looks back at Louis. Lou then walks over so that he is in front of Harry now, then drops his boxers. His cock is already half-hard as he orders,"Suck me off, babe."

Harry gets up onto his knees, and wraps his mouth around Louis’ member. Lou groans at the pleasure, then puts his hands in Harry’s curls, unaware that paint is still on his hands. Harry presses his hands into the paint underneath him, then clasps his hands against Lou’s bum. Louis gasps from the slap of Harry’s hands and the cold wetness of the paint. Harry drags his hands down his boyfriend’s thighs until he reaches the backs of his knees. He keeps going up then down on Lou’s cock, slicking it with his saliva. He brings himself up off of it and then looks up at his lover.

Louis motioned for Harry to turn around, so Harry turned so that his bum was now facing Lou. Louis got down on his knees and spread harry’s ass cheeks apart. He then licked the rim of Harry’s puckered hole, making Harry shudder. He sucked on his index finger, then slowly pushed it inside of Harry. He pulled it out then pushed it back in again, repeating a few times before adding in an other one of his digits.

Harry grabbed his own cock, and started to pump his hand up and down his shaft. Louis kept on fingering his asshole, scissoring his fingers every now and again. After a while, he pulled his fingers out and stood up with paint on his knees. He spit on his hand and rubbed it onto his throbbing cock. “N-No lube?" Harry stuttered, his cheeks flushed and his bottom lip quivering. He looked wrecked. And that’s just how Louis wanted him to look. “No, babe. Not this time."

Following that, he thrust his erection into Harry, going in all the way. Harry yelps and he can feel his arms weaken. He doesn’t know if he can hold himself up this entire time. He still moves his hand up and down his member, and he notices that paint has transferred from his hand to his erection. Oh well. At least the paint is washable and sensitive on skin. Louis thrusts himself in and out, and Harry clenches even tighter with each thrust.

“Gah- Ah DAMN Harry I didn’t know you’d be this tight!" Harry starts shivering violently as Louis keeps thrusting and his hand keeps pumping. His arm nearly buckles from beneath him, but before it can Louis grabs a lock of his curls and pulls his head back. Harry starts to yell out loudly as he gets close to his climax. Louis watches Harry’s Adam’s apple bob up and down in his throat and lightly strokes the tips of his fingers over Harry’s back, leaving lines of paint trailing down his spine.

Harry finally, with one last flick of his wrist, comes in to his hand, some of it dripping into the tarp. He sets his hand back down onto the tarp, his cum mixing with some red paint. He starts to breathe in sharply through his teeth as his arse starts to get extremely sensitive. Louis feels Harry clenching around him one last time before releasing inside of him. He rides out of his high, and then pulls himself out.

Harry almost stands up, but Louis stops him. “Nuh-uh. We’re not done yet…" Louis gets on his knees and leans down to Harry’s bum, dripping with his cum. He licks the rim of it again, and Harry groans at the feeling. Lou then shoves his tongue into Harry’s stretched hole, trying to suck up all of his liquid. Tears start to form in the corners of Harry’s eyes. It hurts but feels so good, considering how ultra-sensitive he is right now.

With one last lick, Louis is finally finished. Harry stands up and looks at Louis. He starts to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of him, his legs covered in a variety of colors, and his hands and forearms are colorful too. Harry doesn’t look too different. Except for the fact that his penis is a bright blue and his back has some color too. Louis saunters up to Harry and gives him a long wet kiss on the lips. “You look like a work of art" Harry whispers into Louis’ ear.

“You’re still breathtaking considering you’re covered in paint." Louis chuckles and looks at himself up and down. “I think I need a shower." “Me too" Harry’s eyes light up and he flashes Louis a smile. He grabs Louis’ hand and leads him to the bathroom, where they take a long warm shower together.


End file.
